


Eleven days of Grace and Frankie

by gagates



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Cuddle, F/F, Frankie Bergstein & Grace Hanson - Freeform, Frankie Bergstein - Freeform, Grace Hanson & Frankie Bergstein - Freeform, Grace Hanson - Freeform, Grace and Frankie - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Little Fluff, Pregnancy, Very happy ending, alternative universe, grace and frankie alternative universe, grace and frankie au, happy end, little angst, married bisexual/lesbian, married lesbian/bisexual, trigger warning for reference of bulimia, trigger warning for reference of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagates/pseuds/gagates
Summary: Describing eleven days during the pregnancy





	1. It was with wine and sea

**Author's Note:**

> My thoughts about the X-Files, the pregnancy and Grace and Frankie got a little mixed up. But the question, how would it look like, if Grace and Frankie got the chance to raise a child together, how they react to the reality of a pregnancy, didn't go away. So my brain hurried up ahead, scenes and dialouges turned up and demanded to be written. Over the last week, I wrote mostly this fic when I was awake and not at work. I like it very much, I liked it how some scenes were basically flowing into words, into the keyboard.
> 
> I am a non- native english speaker, hell, I even question sometimes if I'm speaking/writing german the right way. I'm sorry if it isn't written/read as smooth as by native speakers. Never the less I hope you enjoy it. Comments are very welcomed.
> 
> Fixed a word/translation mix up in the first chapter, if I wouldn't have done that, there would be a different subplot I don't want to have - sorry!

It was slowly getting dark, the ocean spending a constant soothing background sound. Grace and Frankie sat side by side at the pool, holding hands, legs knee deep in the water. The bottle of wine, they shared with Thomas, was empty for quite some time now. „Somehow I get the feeling, there is something you want to talk about.“ Thomas watched them thoughtfully. The moment, he saw Grace looking at Frankie, like she was asking for a permission and Frankie gave her an encouraging nudge in his direction, he knew something was up. Grace took a deep breath. „Without you, there would be no us.“ She was making a gesture between Frankie and her. „You were the one, who gave us the final push to admit to each other, that we were in love.“ „Yeah, I like a slow burn romance.“ He chuckled. „But only in fiction.“ „Therefore we want you to ask, if you want to take this step with us and-“ Frankie took over: „and be the father to our child.“

"What?" Thomas jerked back. Frankie twitched with her lips. This wasn't the direction neither of the women wanted and a direction Thomas didn't expect. "I'm sorry, but we didn't know any better way to ask and we didn't want to ask anyone else." When she realised how hard she squeezed Graces hand, she took her hand off. And began to twist the crystal of her necklace. Blinking the tears away, she rather stared into the pool than looking at anyone. This hurt. Very much like the other times. Grace took the last traces of courage in her and begged him, to think about it. "I'm sorry, I just thought you would ask me to officiate the wedding. Not being the father to your child." "So?" Frankie turned her head up. "This is closest I will get to being a father, of course I will do it!"

"I'm not sure, this is the kind of charity the catholic church has in mind, when they preach charity...", said Frankie with a taunting twinkle in her eyes. "No, but they should." Graces smile turned into a giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes words get mixed up in translations and suddenly you have a whole new subplot you didn't want:  
> just to be clear Thomas wants to officiate the wedding, not marrying one of them - fixed it in the chapter


	2. Maybe you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning reference to bulimia

„Nighty night.“ Frankie snuggled closer to Grace, hugging her. Grace kissed Frankies hand. A hour later, Grace was still awake. „Frankie?“ „Hm?“ Frankies voice sounded very drowsy. „I think, I'm pregnant.“ „What?“ „I didn't get my period.“ At one go Frankie was wide awake now. „Why didn't get you tested already?“ Grace turned over, watching Frankies beaming Face. „Because I didn't want to do it alone.“ Frankies expression got more serious, when Grace looked down, almost ashamed. „Because I'm scared.“ „Then share your fear. I'm here, I'm there. And the decision if you go on with this pregnancy is yours. Only yours. You know that too.“ „I never could do that, that's for sure. But what if this pregnancy is like the one with Arianna? I know, we talked about this. But this was theory...“ „Grace, you were 19, getting head over heels pregnant, after getting head over heels married, because you were too scared to listen to your body, your soul, because you were too scared to stand up for yourself. Married to someone you thought you loved, but didn't even like. Richard and you were a great match aesthetically, but only that. You had a rocky start with Arianna, but look at her now, being 20 and fierce voice for herself and others. She turned out great. And look at you, growing into your own body. You finally love yourself, not always the amount you deserve, but never the less.“ Frankie wiped Graces tears away and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead. „And you have me.“ „I'm very grateful for that. The whole time I was pregnant, Richard slept in the guest bed room. He slept with me after the pregnancy again, too soon for my liking, but he never touched me again. Maybe if it would have been a boy. I was so scared, somethings feeling like either I was the alien or the baby. I remember one night, feeling terribly anxious already the whole day. My body tense. And with one thunder a thunderstorm began, which made me fear for my life. I screamed my lungs out, I couldn't move, I felt blood running down my legs. But the only thing Richard asked me the next day, was, why I wasn't there to make him breakfast. This incident accelerated my bulimia terribly. I just wanted to numb down everything. This fucking asshole..." "That's the spirit. Whatever comes up, we fight it together, Grace." They started kissing again. 

„You know, that from now on you only allowed to wear my brightest colored hand embroidered hippie gowns.“ Frankie was smirking, when Grace gave her little eye roll. „And no more bleached hair.“ Grace frowned. „Thanks, I tried to forcefully forget that part.“


	3. Heartbeat into three

"Congratulations, the ultrasound makes it official, six weeks into." "Ok, then it's not the best time asking for a cigarette and lighter." "Frankie, stop it." The doctor watched them with a smile. "Nervous?" "No, just asking for a friend. Yes." Frankie rubbed the sweat off her hands onto the jeans. Grace stroked Frankies back soothingly. "I'm sorry, but to me this is one the great wonders of the world and I'm a part of it. I have every right to be nervous." "Enjoy it. Take your time to enjoy it."

„I should have recorded the motion of the heartbeat to paint it later.“ They were driving home. Grace looked at Frankie lovingly, driving with a grin which looked like it would last until the birth of their child. „Frankie... the blue and red flashes, the grey grizzle, it's already part of the dna of your heart. You will remember it, when we get visited by our grandchildren at the retirement home.“ Frankie wiped a tear away. „Yeah, sounds like me.“ She took a fast glance at Grace. „Feeling good enough for breakfast or ginger again?“ „Maybe a little fruit salad. Thank god, ginger helps, but after this pregnancy I had enough of it. Hey fun idea, you sneak some small marshmellows into the fruit salad while I doze off covered with your sheep's wool blanket. You painting and me dozing and eating.“ „Sounds like a perfect tuesday forenoon. I like the cozy side of you.“ 

Grace sat on the couch, picking the marshmellows up with glee, to eat them first. "Just marshmellows doesn't count as healthy eating." Frankie rearranged the easel to get the right light. "No, just starting at the top of the food pyramid." "Ever thought about, why they call it a pyramid not just a triangle? What is hidden behind the other sides of it." "Maybe the chemicals." "Yeah, I can finally eat all the pizza rolls of the western world, greasy and artificial without guilt, because you eat all the artificial sweets. The baby will be born with caries." "Our baby..." Grace touched her belly. Frankie came to her side, sat down and put her hand on the belly too. "It's really happening. The heartbeat." Grace nodded, already crying again.


	4. Shared for everyone

Grace stood in the kitchen, cleaning the pots, after they tried a new recipe for a home made cream out of chamomile and beeswax. Meanwhile Frankie was cleaning the stove. „It would be interesting, how big the market for organically produced cosmetics is.“ „Almost non existing, die hard hippies and vegans are diy-ing everything.“ „Yeah, I learned it the hard way after your home made green and red pasta.“ „It mustn't have been so bad. You still the enjoy the yam lube...“ Grace got suddenly rosier cheeks. „No, seriously. We still use ingredients which might get you cancer. Ingredients which influence your hormones. And then you have a woman who just gotten over cancer and wants to feel better and has to use a thing which could get her back into hell.“ Surprised by this angry tirade, Frankie gave her sympathetic hug. „What do you want to do about it?“ „We.“ „We? Do you want me to parade up and down in front of Say Grace, yelling You're poisoning our bodies? Even I know that's contraproductive. At least for you mysterious plan in mind. Although-“ Frankie glanced quickly at Graces belly. „It's never too early to start marching for the good.“ Followed by Graces eyeroll. „You, because you have a headstart in organically grown and produced things- and I do not mean the „I did not inhale it“ weed hidden in our attic- but the yam lube, things like this cream. And you know plenty of people or at least places where to find them, who would use this.“ „Man, this yam lube really left an impact. Enough orgasms to make you thinking about investing money and turning it into a business. I'm this good, hm?“ „Yes- No..., because I don't want to ask myself why I never tried to offer a healthier choice for our bodies.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the following ones are longer again


	5. Felt too known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for reference of bulimia

Frankie sat in the hotel lounge, humming like the bees in her stomach, waiting for Grace. Her Grace, the tenth day away because of Say Grace! Her Grace, calling her again after they just have talked for an hour over the phone, bacause she wanted to hear the nighty night. Her Grace. „Mr. Grace Hanson? A Frankie Bergstein is waiting for you.“ Frankie shot out of her armchair and raced to Grace. She hugged her so vigorously from behind, Grace had to bend over the reception counter. „Ah, I see, she found you.“ „Usually, it's the other way round.“ Frankie finally let go of her. „Thank you.“

Grace took off her coat and let out a loud sigh. „Something wrong?“ Frankie looked instantly worried. „Not with the baby.“ All the fierceness in Graces posture left, slouched. „What do you see, when you look at me right now. Like for a nude painting.“ „I will not do that!“ Tears began to sting Grace. „Me neither, but I didn't have the choice not to listen today in the restroom, when I had to puke again and some ladies from the conference came in and began to critizise my body. No wonder, that I'll have to puke, have you seen her? Her puffy face, her bloated stomach, she must be at least three kilos heavier than last year. I mean, coming to the conference with an undyed hair line?“ She removed the blouse angrily. „Just because of this!“ „Oh, you have a baby bump! You're showing, the baby's showing!“ Frankie swirled her around. „I just want to get away from these witches, just go home.“

They laid in bed for about forty minutes now and Frankie still couldn't stop looking at the small bump, neither taking her hand off. „Ten days of women's bodies reduced to parts and pixels do rub off. Working for the industry which basically invented body issues to make money isn't the best environment for someone with body issues and overcoming bulimia." Her voice sounded frustrated. "I began to cry, because I was so happy, when I noticed the bump. Then I cried, because I was so unhappy about it. And then because I was so frustrated about it, this still being an issue. It does not really encourage loving the new curves and weight.“ „I love them two times more until you can love them again, ok?“ „I never thought about binge eating/puking though. These damned witches made me cry, but they couldn't get me back into this hell.“ „That's my Grace flipping them off voice I want to hear.“ "Maybe I should stop the Magenta Memory Lipstick line. It would make them furious. You can't get this shade anywhere else, because we have the patent on it." Her eyes looking grim. "I have a better idea. Make an ad with the tag "Not for bodyshamers" and with models who are not thin, white and tall. Put it into a package with nature cosmetics, stuff like that and send it exclusively, and make this known, to charities who work for people with body issues, fighting bulimia, fighting cancer, who have disabilities." "Did you just pitch the first ad for our nature cosmetics company?" Grace looked at Frankie in bewilderment. "If the ad is getting rave reviews, the idea was mine. If not, well it's all yours then." "Somehow this gives me a hunch how our work relationship will be, i'll do the work and you keep on looking at the new lipstick colour palette to get an idea how to use it for a metacritical painting about the beauty industry." Frankie gave her a nudge, grinning. "Hey, at least I will change the diapers while doing so." 


	6. Sweet, sweet ice

It was their lazy tuesday now. Which meant today, sharing an ice cream bucket, watching live concerts from the 60ies via YouTube on their big TV. Both in short pyjama pants, Grace wearing one of Frankies oversized tunikas, Frankie wearing an old button-down. „Don't you think we should celebrate our marriage anniversary in a more romantic way?“ Frankie licked the spoon playfully. „I thought you already found the glitter rose bath bomb I bought for this occasion. We could switch to the channel showing open fires only...“ „You're fire enough.“ A bit of the icecream landed on Graces bare décolleté. „Oops.“ „Wait, I wipe it off.“ „With what, the sleeve? It will add a distinct pattern on it.“ „This would only apply to the people I don't share a-“ Frankies licked the ice cream away. „a martial bed with.“ „I see, it took you longer to find something you don't share with friends and family, like the third cousin twice removed and his bulldog charlie than doing the acutal thing.“ „Stop it.“ Frankie kissed Grace on her lips. Which apparently she liked very much to do, because she began to involve her tongue. Some minutes they began to fumble to get rid off the upper clothing. „Have I mentioned how much I love your new curves.“ „Today? 247 times. But keep going.“ „Telling you this or the kissing them.“ „Yes.“ It was rather a gasp from Grace. The bucket slid to the floor, spilling the melted ice cream, without getting noticed. While kissing Graces breast, Frankie let her hand glide over bump underneath the pants. Graces moaning got louder. 

They noticed it later, when Frankie stepped in it, getting Grace something to drink. Grace looked down, still a little bit panting, then to Frankie. „Well, the orsgasm made it worth.“ 

„Wanna take the bath now? Before our anniversary day is over?“ They had spent the whole day in front of the television. „If you just want to see me naked again, say it.“ Grace winked. „We had the steamy sex, now I want the steamy romance.“ 

They sat in the tube, Grace leaning on Frankie, rose petals floating through the glittering water. „But for real, how would you define being romantic?“ Grace flicked a petal away. „Guess, I never really thought enough about to define it. Watching the stars with you. The one night with peyote when I saw you for the first time crying, a whole world in the tears. The way you look at life, at things. It's like you see every day a new world wonder and even if you saw it yesterday for the first time this new angle makes it a hole new experience. When we danced at the fountain down at market square, completely exhausted, after our first pride helping voluntarily. We were the last ones, underneath a clear sky, the sound of the night distant, not knowing then, it was Hazel O'Connors Will you you were humming there. The moment, when I heard some of your vinyls while you weren't home and getting hit with emotions when this song came up, whispering yes again and again and wishing for, that you would come through the door right now and see how much I'm in love with you. Being the light to my darkness.“ For some moments they stayed silent. „What about you?“ „When you asked me, not to move into the other flat. When you said, your heart explodes for a certain woman. Your laughter, when you came back from a conference so late because the flight was delayed that we missed our last train and I said „I always wanted to reenact a bed sharing fic but not on a airport bench.“ When you asked me to hold your hand during your first pride march and in the end almost being on the frontline. When you got so furious at the tax accountant that you yelled „No, because we still want to fuck each other at the retirement home!“ When you are unapologetically gay, gay for me.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ou96vLl--e4
> 
> You drink your coffee,  
> I sip my tea,  
> And we're sitting here, playing so cool,  
> Thinking, 'What will be, will be.'  
> And it's getting kind of late now,  
> Oh, I wonder if you'll stay now,  
> Stay now, stay now, stay now,  
> Or will you just politely say 'Goodnight'?  
> I move a little closer to you,  
> Not knowing quite what to do and I'm  
> Feeling all fingers and thumbs,  
> I spill my tea, oh silly me,  
> It's getting kind of late now,  
> I wonder if you'll stay now,  
> Stay now, stay now, stay now,  
> Or will you just politely say 'Goodnight'?  
> And then we touch, much too much,  
> This moment has been waiting for a long, long time,  
> Makes me shiver,  
> Makes me quiver,  
> This moment I am so unsure,  
> This moment I have waited for,  
> Well is it something you've been waiting for,   
> Waiting for too?   
> Take off your eyes,   
> Bare your soul,   
> Gather me to you and make me whole,   
> Tell me your secrets,   
> Sing me the song,   
> Sing it to me in the silent tongue.   
> It's getting kind of late now,   
> I wonder if you'll stay now,   
> Stay now, stay now, stay now,   
> Or will you just politely say 'Goodnight'?


	7. For the mother

„I'm so sorry, I really thought the exhibition would be interesting. Better read the small prints next time, so we don't have to pay fifteen bucks for five paintings and a whole room of merchandise.“ Frankie made a pout. „If I kiss you, would-“ The pout turned into a grin. „Yes.“ She gave her peck. „The real one, please.“ „Frankie, at this point, we could spare us any plans for a leisure programme. It always turns into hours of kissing you.“ Grace still chuckled, when she kissed Frankie. „Looking at the six month pregnant goddess you turned into, it's safe to say, that a lot of kissing before got us in the situation, trading leisure programmes for kissing, cuddling... moaning.“ Caressing her bump, Grace let out a sigh. „There will be less time for it, when the baby's there. I already miss it.“ Frankie kissed the bump first, then Grace on the lips. „I will make up it. But what do you want us to do right now. I don't want to drive back already.“

They walked hand in hand through a meadow. „Where my mum used to live the meadows where sometimes just yellow because of the dandelion. She couldn't wait for them turning into what she called „Pusteblumen“. She really missed them.“ Some minutes later, Frankie startled Grace, yelling „Leo!“. Frankie got close to the bump, speaking soft to it. „Hello Leo, I'm sorry waking you up from your well deserved after lunch nap. I am, by the way, the cool mum who lets you sneak out to your first foamparty.“ „Leo?“ „Excuse me, have you heard yourself, when you dislodged the bear? And after your lion's mane.“ Her voice got quiet again. „For my mum.“ Grace squeezed Frankies hand sympathetically.

„It's one my biggest regrets, that I didn't ask her more questions. That I fought so much against her, when I should have fought against the men in my family. It made me so furious, she read so much, knew so much but you never heard her talking about it. She once explained me how a diesel motor works, she could name all the grandchildren of Queen Victoria, she could play many instruments, but you always just got the hints. I think, she has imagined more of the world than actually seen it. My father really must have taken her voice, her expression. No wonder she got really sick, after she couldn't read anymore.“ Frankie looked over the meadow. „It's a pity not being able to blow at a dandelion for her right now.“ Grace hugged her. „Paint them.“


	8. It was history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for reference to violence

Frankies head rested on the point between Graces belly and breasts. Eyes closed, Frankie listened to Graces reading, her and Graces right hand on the lower part of the belly. It took longer than usual, to get Frankie to the point of dozing off. Suddenly they felt a really strong kick from Leo and Frankie jerked away from Graces body. „Whoa.“ Grace patted the spot. „Someone's inventing a new martial arts technique.“ „Hopefully, if she ever needs it she remembers to how to do it.“ Frankies somber voice surprised her. „Are you alright?“ „I'm sorry, I didn't want it to sound it so negative.“ Putting the book away, Grace turned her body a bit to face her better. Frankie was sitting now in very straight position, kneading her hands, looking down. „I never told you why I can't get pregnant anymore.“ „No, you didn't.“ „I think, it's time.“ „Do you want me to hold your hand while in doing so?“ Frankie looked up, a little bit surprised and after a short pause, answering. „Yes.“

„It was a party back in my home town. Mart was someone who I thought of when I touched myself. I didn't want to be in a relationship with him, I knew, he would always be the straycat who finds something to eat, eats it and then throwing the bones away and leaving. Never the less at this evening I wanted to sleep with him, I knew he wouldn't say no. Both of us had an orgasm. We used a condom, but it must have been too long in the car. We parted that night, everyone got what was wanted.“ A sad smile appeared on Frankies face. „Turned out, I got pregnant. I knew, I wanted to rise this kid, I knew, I want to rise it without him.“ Frankie became teary eyed. „I drove to his home, he was still with his parents. To tell him exactly that. The moment he saw me, he became visibly angry. Must not have been the first time. But what lead to the outburst, I think, must have been the wish to rise this kid alone. To raise it. So he kicked me. I fell down the steps. He kicked again. Exactly where my baby was. He wanted to abort it. And he did.“ Grace felt like getting kicked too. Tears shot in her eyes, she had to turn away, mouth covered with her hand. 

Both needed some time to go on with this. After a while, without saying anything, they moved closer, began to hold each other. „It would have been different if my body would have said no.“ Another sob. „But I can't get pregnant because a man said no.“ Frankie was bawling now. 

With pyjama tops wet from the tears, they're were going hand in hand upstairs. „It was a topic my whole adult life. My boyfriend broke up with me, because I could not give him his own child, didn't even want to think about adoption. The next relationship didn't last because my girlfriend wanted to be my wife but not a parent with me.“ They stopped in front of the bedroom door, looking at the round belly. „And now you're going to be both.“ „Interestingly it never was a theme in my paintings.“ „Because your heart was too broken to turn it into art.“


	9. In bloom

„Frankie, wait! These stairs are killing me right now.“ „I'm so sorry, but I just can't wait to watch you looking at it.“ Frankie jumped a little bit up and down in anticipation. „Years after years spending money and time on fitness videos, studios and then comes this little leo along and I am reduced to sounding like a steam train.“ „Would it help you, that you climbed the stairs faster than yesterday?“ „Not really, because it does not feel like it.“ Grace was still a little bit out of breath when they reached the nursery. Before Grace opened the door, she looked a little bit suspicious. „You didn't take one of your acid trips as an inspiration, because babies need different colours to get their eyes trainend but not at super mario cart rainbow track level.“ „Thomas toned it down a little bit, but it's too late to cover it in a fancy loft cappuchino soft matte aka boring beige.“ "I'm less beige and grey already, thanks to your paint splatters everywhere." Grace opened the door.

She stood there in silence. The furniture, made by Thomas, was made out of maple. At one wall was a big mural painted by Frankie and the colours on the outskirts were fading into a light mauve, covering the other walls. „It-“ Grace took Frankies hand and put it on her belly. „It feels so warm, welcoming.“ Frankie hugged Grace from behind. „I knew, that Thomas likes to do some carpenting. But not, how good he is.“ „He said once, carpenting is his painting. You know, that he's already saving up for Leos art history degree in Europe? “ „Really?“ A surprised chuckle escaped Grace. „Any other plans for her distant future?“ „Besides being finally the first female President?“ Grace took another look around. „Oh, it's the ultrasound! You included the ultrasound in the mural!“ Litting up by the reference, Frankie kissed Graces neck. „How could you be afraid forgetting how the ultrasound looked like, when you looked at the ultrasound like an astronaut being in space for the first time and watching space real close not just from the distance.“ Frankies Voice gave her tearing up away. „I want you show something else. And I ask you to keep it just for yourself and nobody else.“ „Okay.“ Frankie went to the dresser and took a canvas out of the top drawer. She gave it to Grace. „It's my thank you note for mending my heart. For turning it into art.“

Arianna had invited them to her new home and work place, where she was teaching American Sign Language to families and taking care of children with disabilities. It was a little city further north the coast, despite being very beautiful it was not run over by tourists. And it had a little hidden bay only known to local residents. They spend some time there, chatting, enjoying the sun, the breeze, the sound of the nature. Taking a bath in the refreshing water from time to time. „Oh look at her, it's noon, it's a wednesday and my mum is heading to a R.E.M. Phase in public space. In a bikini, 25 weeks along! You really brought the laid back side of her to the surface.“ Arianna watched her mother sleeping, using Frankies crossed legs as a cushion. „I'm so happy for both of you. My adorable doting gay ma's.“ She stroked Frankies hair. „Tell her, she has to a call me tonight, although we just met. I want to know how you spend the rest of the day. Although I expect it comes down to cuddling, dozing and five times she tried to read the same sentence. And I want to brag about how nobody cares to make a decent handover at the shift changeover at work.“ 

Frankie carefully stood up, without waking Grace up. The longer she watched Grace sleeping, being in peace with her body, herself, the more she wanted to draw her. She grabbed her sketch book and pencil from the basket and began to draw in fluent motions.

Grace, already blinking tears away, looked up from the canvas, surprised, almost shy. „Do you really see me this way? Soft, relaxed? This heavier and not caring?“ „Yes, I do.“ „I always thought as someone with edges, not a single soft side on me.“ Frankie let out a laugh. „Oh, believe me, you still have your edgy sides. But I'm not the right person anymore you have to show them to. And by the way-“ „Yes?“ „never underestimate the force water has to soften rocks...“ Frankie gave Grace a knowing wink and then kissed Grace.


	10. Ink, paper and words sealed

„Whale sounds or humming mothers from all over the world.“ Frankie was packing things for the hospital. „I already feel like one...“ „Humming mothers album then.“ „The one perfume you accidently sprayed on yourself when I asked you in the middle of a target, if you still consider raising a child and if so doing it with me, do you still have it?“ „Of course!“ „Do you mind if you use it in the delivery room?“ „I hope it's enough time to look for it, it might be covered with lots of books about baby names, natural birth methods from all over the world and some blankets I tried to knit for Leo.“ „Let me do the rest, go searching. I'll wait for you in the kitchen then.“

Grace stood at the stove, stirring some vegetables in the pot. Frankie came into the kitchen, almost jumping. „Found it!“ „Wow, that was fast.“ „See, sometimes there is a regime to my chaos.“ „Yeah, if you put the right filters on.“ „Why this perfume? I never wore it, I just bought it because, because I broke the flask a little bit.“ Grace took the flask out of Frankies hand. „Because it marks the begin of this chapter and will mark the end of this chapter. And I actually like it.“ „Oh, I didn't know it has this meaning to you.“ „Frankie, if you want to deceive me, try another face. You used it at least once in the studio on one of your papers. You haven't shown it to me yet, but I bet it has something to do with Leo.“ Frankies face turned slightly red. „Ok, I tried to write a poem and mixed the ink with perfume. But I got so emotinal about it, I had to stop.“ „That's my emotion mixed media Frankie. I love her very much.“ Grace gave Frankie a long kiss. „Do I ever get to hear it?“ „If i know the last sentence...“


	11. Finally healed

The day finally came. Frankie woke up really early. And had instantly some words in her mind which needed be written down. She turned to Grace to give her a kiss and felt a wet spot at Graces pants. „Grace?“ She stroked Graces arm. „Grace, wake up.“ „Hm?“ „Are you alright?“ „Just a little bit naus- oh, shit, my pants are wet!“ „Do you think your water broke? Did you have any contraction?“ „I thought yesterday. I don't know, can you sleep when you have contractions? It was so different with Arianna.“ „Do you want to go the hospital?“ „Yes, but let me take a shower first, maybe I just peed myself.“

Frankie stood outside on the terrace and speed dialed Sols number, a cigarette between her lips. The vibes she got made her little nervous. She wanted this for years, she will be a part of it, she will be a mother and still she wished for one more week. „Frankie?“ Grace yelled down from the bedroom. Startled by it, Frankies phone slid almost out of her hands. She put out the cigarette and run upstairs. „It's the water now.“

When Grace came into the delivery room, Frankie suddenly got very calm. Graces face was red, sweaty and pined over the labour. She kissed Graces forehead from time to time, held her hand and watched her silently. „The poem, how did it start?“ Grace wanted it to hear it now between her screams and pushing. 

 

The day she asked me  
I accidently let a flower free  
The day we made a plea  
it was with wine and sea  
The day she told me maybe you  
It was from now on my turn too  
The day we heard you'd be  
it was a heartbeat into three  
The day telling from the future we  
it was a future shared for everyone to see   
The day I saw the curves bare  
she felt too known despair  
The day with sweet, sweet ice  
there was a stain to memorize  
The day she heard your name  
It was for the mothers we came  
The day I told her why  
it was history which made us cry  
The day she came into your room  
Bodies were in bloom  
The day she asked me about the flower  
Ink, paper and words sealed  
The day you were born  
wounds finally healed.

 

Grace there knowing, being finally the mum, she couldn't be, when Arianna was born.  
Frankie there, knowing, being finally a mum, she couldn't be, because David wasn't born.  
Both there knowing, they did enough, they were enough for Leo.  
Leo came into the world moments later, screaming. 

Both women cried, laughed, caressed Leo, being held by Grace, watching Leo. "Welcome to your new world, Leo, you're at home now. We love you." Frankie kissed Leos forehead tenderly.   
"Grace?" Grace looked up. "You deserve a kiss too." And they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I have written x files fanfics from time to time, but erased them, why keep it, if noone gets to read it (didn't knew then, that pages like ao3 existed). And then came Grace & Frankie. I didn't get hooked when I saw the first seaseon. But when I saw the I like that, sometimes too much gifset, it really piqued my interest. I watched season 3 and I now I'm really hooked. Which brings me to, why I started writing fanfiction again (completely with sitting still in front of the pc, when I should be in bed for hours and still writing, when I should get ready for an appointentment). Because I can relate to them, more to Grace than Frankie (Frankie is not as easy to write for me as Grace), which makes me write when I have to battle my emotional shit and it helps so much. And due to the charakters and my general better well being, I can write now some happy stuff too without being too judgemental about it. It got longer and sometimes darker than intended - So here is my first fanfic with over 5000 words online... p.s. writing already on the next ones


End file.
